Every Rose has it's Thorn
by TikeDancemovess
Summary: Mike finally made it, Tina was his girlfriend and he's luckier than ever. But every rose has it's thorn.
1. Chapter 1

**MIKES POV**

"Excited for school?" Tina asked while adding some red lipstick on her lips.

"Yeah", I said absent while looking in a magazine. I found it on her floor and it were just gossip about celebrities, I couldn't imagine people like to read about this, but I guess many did.

"Yeah?" Tina repeated and looked at me. "That doesn't sound very exciting."

I sighed. "Matt isn't going to be there anymore, which means that my best friend is gone."

"What do you mean by that he's not going to be there anymore?"

"His mom got some job in California so they moved there in July, it sucks. He's my best friend."

"Aren't you friends with Finn or Puckerman?"

"Yeah, but Matt was my best mate you know", I said. Tina nodded to show that she understood. "But now I got you", I said and walked towards her. Putting my hand on her hip. I looked at us in the mirror. Last year I never thought this would've happen, but it did.

"Mike, no", Tina said and slapped my hand lightly. "None of this until I've broken up with Artie, alright?"

"Why can't you just do it?" I sighed and threw myself back in the bed.

"I can´t do it over phone, that's mean."

"Well you've spend some time with him this summer, and you didn't break up."

"But I would break his heart."

"And breaking up with him in school doesn't?"

"Don't", Tina said and threw a pillow at me. I knew that I needed to be more sensitive about this. But I couldn't wait to kiss Tina again. We'd only done it once, at Asian camp when she surprised me with a make out session. It was magical, but then she was so guilty about doing that to Artie, I understood her. And she refuses to do anything romantic with me as long as she's with Artie. So we´ve had been friends for about a month. We hung out a lot, and it was fun, but every time I came too close she told me to back off, since she didn't want to feel even guiltier. I'd been longing for the day she would finally break up with Artie, and the day was finally here.

"I'm sorry", I apologized. "I understand that it's hard to break up. I shouldn't push you like this."

"Thank you", she said and smiled. She dropped her lipstick and curled up to bed right next to me. I laid my hand around her waist and she didn't slap it. "This is going to be a good year."

**TINAS POV.**

"You can do this Tee", Mike said while squeezing my hand lightly.

"No nicknames", I called. "Yet." He chuckled. "I'll do it in the cafeteria, which means I don't have to make eye contact…" I said. "I don't think I can do this!" I said desperately and looked at Mike kind brown eyes.

"Yes you can. You can do anything baby." I gave him a warning look but he just smiled.

**XxXxX**

"Artie", I said as I saw him in the cafeteria.

"Hey Tina!" He greeted and showed me his happy goofy smile. He was a really good boyfriend, he was. But I couldn't feel the warm bubbly feeling I used to get when I looked at him. I didn't have feelings for him anymore. _Come on Tina, just say it. I believe in you, _Mike voice called in my head. "Are you okay?" Artie asked.

"Artie", I began. "I think we should break up…"

He looked at me with a shocked face, which quickly changed to a heartbroken face. "You're breaking up with me?"

And then I just belted it out. I left him heartbroken, I know, especially by telling him that I've met a new guy. But change was good, I knew it, he knew it. And soon he would be over me.

I saw Mike in the hallway. "Mike!" I shouted and he turned his head towards me. I ran over to him. "I did it", I said and smiled. "I broke up with him." Mike smiled widely, the widest I´ve ever seen him smile actually. He leaned over to kiss me. "No, not now!" I said. He looked at me with a confused face. "I don't want to rub it in Arties face; we should lie low in school for the moment."

"Whatever you say babe." And just in that moment Jacob Ben Israel, aka the schools gossip guy, walked up towards us.

"I've heard that you two are dating." He asked. Both I and Mike started to walk away from him, but I did want to say something to JBI.

"Because both of us are Asian?" I asked. "That's racist."

"Totally racist", Mike agreed and JBI left us alone. When we thought the camera was of us Mike grabbed my hand, I let him. But I saw Artie wheel next to us, and I could see his heartbroken face. It felt bad to break up with him, but I knew it was for the best.

**MIKES POV**

I and Tina walked home from school and I felt luckier than ever. We held hands and Tina talked about some musical she was dying to see. I wasn't a lot for musicals, but she could talk about sheep's diet circle and I would still find it interesting.

"This is weird", she revealed after a while.

"What?"

"I don't say that I don't like it" she said which made me smile. "But you know, I'm not used to walking hand in hands with you. Last year dating a football player would be the thing I would never do before graduating, but it's only sophomore year and I've already accomplished that."

"Was that a lifelong dream of yours?" I scoffed.

"No, last year I wanted to be with Artie for my entire life, but I've always been thinking about how it would be to date a jock."

"Well know you now", I said and kissed her hand.

"And it feels weird, but I like when it's weird."

"Then you will love me."

As fast as we stepped into her house we walked towards her room. I laid down on my bed that I've been laying in so many times, but never as her boyfriend. She sat down next to me and leaned over to me. Our lips touched and started dancing in a perfect symphony. Without breaking the kiss, she laid down next to me. My hands started going all over her body. It was the perfect first kiss. Well, actually it was our second. But it was our first as boyfriend and girlfriend. And it felt amazing.

**XxXxX**

"Are you kidding me?" I asked Tina. "That's terrible!"

"I know, we have to tell Mr. Shue."

"Why would she do that?"

"It's Rachel we're talking about; she would never let anyone steel her spotlight", Tina hissed angrily.

"She can sing, but she's damn annoying."

"You don't say?" Tina said sarcastically and smiled at me. We were at my locker and talked about Sunshine Corazon, the girl who Rachel send to a crack district. "We need to find Mr. Shue." I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" We found him pretty fast; he seemed to be in a fight with Coach Sylvester. I thought they were on good terms since Sue made Principal Figgins keep the Glee club. But Coach Sylvester's temperament changed a lot.

"Mr. Shuester, we need to talk to you." Tina said to him. He turned around. We explained on the way towards the choir room, where we found Rachel talking to Brad about some song. Mr. Shuester was boiling with rage, and Rachel actually looked hurt, but she earned it.

**TINAS POV.**

That Sunshine girl was really talented, almost even more talented than Rachel, which I thought were impossible. And it really wasn't a confidence boost. During her number all I could think about was two things; how she would make us win nationals and how I never was going to be as good as her. And just like Mike had read my thoughts he kissed me on the cheek and gave me a warm smile. I was really a bitch to him last year, and sure, he didn't care about that I had a boyfriend, which was a little rude, but still, I could've been much nicer too him last year.

And at the end of that day, we danced in the choir room. He lifted me up and spun me around. He looked so lucky, like he'd just won the lottery, and when I told him, he told me that he'd just won.


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKES POV.**

"Do you agree with Kurt?" I asked Tina while we walked together in the hallways.

"Of course! Brittney is a genius."

"Yeah, she just cut her hair of", I said sarcastically and shrugged my shoulders.

"I would've done the same if the paparazzi practically _slept _outside my house", she confessed.

"Really?"

"And she has been my inspiration since when I was a toddler; she's the one that made me want to perform."

"Okay", I said. "But I still don't agree with you, I think she's too scandalous for us."

"Please, you sound like my mom. She thinks everyone in Hollywood seems like a bitch."

"And they probably are."

"How can you know that? You don't know them _at all._" She said and punched me with her math book on my arm.

"Aoch", I said. "I'm sorry Tina, but I still think she´s a little bit too risqué for us."

"That's because you're too Asian."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "Last time I checked both of us are just as much Asian as the other."

"Okay yeah, I've got it in my blood. But other than that I'm fully American. But you aren't American since you are so traditional. You think Brittney Spears is too wild and that's because there aren't many wild Asian celebrities."

I thought at it for a second. "Okay, you're probably right." I said and made her smile in a triumphal way. "But you can't blame me", she raised her right eyebrow. "Blame my parents. They are really traditional and would hate the thought of me becoming American."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes! Didn't you listen? They would kill me if I became even more American than I´m already am."

"But that's not up to them; you should be able to choose if you want to be Asian _or _American."

"What if I want to be both Asian and American?" I asked.

"Then be it! Don't let your parents rule your life." She said and made a finger gesture towards me. I looked at her and smiled.

"You are really good at this."

"Being your life coach?" She chuckled.

"Yeah", I said and grabbed her hand. "You would be great as a psychologist."

"I belong on a stage", she said and pecked my lips lightly. "But if it doesn't work out, I guess I have a second plan."

"It will work out. You know why?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Because you are amazing." She looked down on her shoes and started to blush. I kissed her cheek. She still wasn't used to me complimenting her all the time, but I hoped she would soon.

**TINAS POV.**

"I think your idea is fabulous Kurt", I said while we thronged in Mercedes bed.

"I agree, but Brittney is not my style", Mercedes said while she took a mouthful of popcorn.

"Glad to hear it ladies", Kurt said and smiled. "I just wished Mr. Shue would agree with me. I can't believe he's letting his own personal issues coming in the way."

"You told him that today, and you needed to go to the principal", Mercedes chuckled.

"Yeah, what happened in there?" I asked him.

"Well, Principal Figgins just told me to behave and don't be saucy in front of teachers."

"They should've needed to take in pupils to the principal office all the time since everyone is saucy against teachers. I can't believe you got in trouble for only speaking your mind."

"This is America Mercedes", Kurt said. "You get punished for whatever you say here." Both me and Mercedes rubbed his shoulders and gave him a weak smile.

"It'll get better." I said. "And if we can´t sing Brittney in school, we could always to it in our spare time." I suggested.

"True." Kurt said. "Now shut up, I want to watch the movie." We started to laugh as Mercedes turned on the volume for The Notebook. It was always nice having a girls night.

**XxXxX**

I was pretty nervous when I walked into the choir room on that day. I was afraid that would still be mad about Kurt's words he told yesterday, and as Kurt stood up and started talking about that facebook club that wanted us to do Brittney I seriously wanted to stop a sock in his mouth. He was brave for doing it, but I didn't want Mr. Shue to get mad again, and I certainly didn't want Kurt to go the principal's office again. He would probably get some kind of punishment, and he felt terrible already, I wanted him to feel even worse.

But never in my wildest dreams I would believe that Mr. Shuester would say yes, which he did. I was shocked for a second until I started cheering with everybody else. Mike, who sat on my left, looked happy too, even though I knew he wasn't that happy about it.

We immediately started practicing, and it felt really good singing a song by Brittney, she had her flaws, but she was still an amazing woman. Just look at her, a few years ago she felt like shit. But today she has a family and she seems really happy. That's why I wanted to perform a song by her, just because she shows that even if you feel so bad, the future will always be bright. And that's something everyone should keep in mind.

After rehearsal I dragged Mike into an empty classroom so we could talk in privacy.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"About what?"

"About her", I said and he knew that I was talking about Brittney.

"It's not up to me, isn't it?"

"It's not, but you can't always have everything in your way you know", I said.

"I know", he said and smiled. "And I don't even know why I'm so upset about this. I'm sorry for being such a jerk before; I don't know her so I shouldn't think that she's a bitch. I´m sure she isn't."

"Good boy", I joked and kissed him on the lips.

**XxXxXx**

**Sorry for being so late with this chapter, I've been busy this weekend. **

**As you may notice I'll write the chapters just as the episodes go, I thought it will be fun and I hope so too! So next chapter will be Grilled Cheesus, I've got a Tike storyline planned and I think you're gonna like it ;) **

**See you next time **** xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, but here's Grilled Cheesus! **

**XxXxX**

**TINAS POV**

I looked around myself and everybody had the same facial expression as me. Shocked. Finn had just expressed his new found love for Jesus. Or, Grilled Cheesus as he called it, weird. Some peoples facial expressions changed, Quinn and Mercedes looked happy, while Puck and Rachel looked mad for some reason.

I wasn't very religious, but I did believe in god. My parents were Buddhist's, so they didn't like the idea of me believing in Him. But I did. I didn't pray that often, but I did right by people. And I thought it was nice to know that I never needed to go through life alone.

I thought about God a lot after that lesson. Maybe I should pray more often, or maybe I should do more things to make him proud.

"What are you thinking about?" Mike asked as we were lying in his sofa and watched Keeping up with the Kardashians. "You are always so focused when you're watching this." He was right; I loved Keeping up with the Kardashians.

"I'm just thinking about Finn."

"Are you already looking for a new guy?" Mike joked and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"He found a connection with God, and that made me think that maybe I should pray more."

"Do you think God exists?"

"Yeah. Do you?" I said and looked up at his face. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

"Maybe you should", I suggested. "It feels good to always have someone always watching me."

"Isn't that kinda creepy?" Mike joked. "Like, if you have sex and he's watching. That would be like porn for God!" He laughed at his own joke, but I didn't find it funny.

"He's not that big of a freak. He just watches you and helps you through hard times."

"How often do you pray?"

"Only when I need it, which is very selfish. I should do it like every day, and pray for like world peace or something."

"Don't you think someone's already praying for that? And there's still war all over this planet."

"Maybe we aren't praying enough."

"More than a million people are praying about that every day, he should hear you."

"Stop neglecting this Mike!" I said and started to get irritated. "He's up there, _I know it_. So I really should make him proud." Mike kissed my forehead as an answer. Then we remained quiet and watched when Kim got mad at her mom. But I only listened with half an ear. I had bigger things in my mind.

**XxXxXx**

"Have you heard about Kurt's dad?" I asked Mercedes over the phone.

"Yes", she said. "All I did this morning was praying for him and Kurt."

"Me too", it didn't work out very well though, it had been so long since I did it the last time I kinda forgot how it should be done. So I just sat down on my knees and intertwined my hands together. I said a few words about how I wished that Burt would get better, and I finished with an Amen. But it felt like he hadn't heard me, but I don't know.

"You pray?" Mercedes asked me in a surprised tone.

"I've been thinking a lot about God lately and I realized that I really should pray more."

"That's great girl!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Kurt and Burt would really use some prayers."

"He does. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, bye", she said and I hung up.

As I walked into the choir room I saw Kurt, he sat on a stool and looked more devastated than ever. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, just to let him know that I was there with him.

I sat down on a stool and Mike sat down next to me. He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand.

"Hi", he greeted.

"Hi", I said and smiled.

**MIKES POV**

"You're silent tonight", I said to Tina as we sat in my kitchen, eating dim sum.

"Anything on your heart sweetie?" Mom asked her and smiled politely.

"I'm just thinking about Burt", Tina said and gave us a weak smile.

"It's horrible", mom said. "I really wish Mr. Hummel will get better soon, he is too good to leave this earth. And he is a genius with cars, he has fixed ours so many times I can't count them on my fingers", she said and smiled.

"Kurt won't be able to recover if Burt past away", Tina said sadly.

"We'll all be here for him if he does", I said and grabbed Tina's hand and looked her in her eyes.

"I know, but still, he's been through so many horrible things in his life, and I know he's strong, but I don't think he can go through a parent's death, _again_", she said and I saw that she wasn't far away from tears.

"Are you done with your dim-sum?" Mom asked, even though she could clearly see that since our plates were empty.

"Yes", Tina said and gave her plate to mom. "It was delicious."

"Thank you dear", mom smiled, she always loved getting compliments by her cooking.

"Shall we go to my room?" I suggested. Tina nodded and we left the kitchen. We sat down on my bed, and I rubbed her back slowly. Tina was a really sensitive person, and I know if Burt would've die it would break her, even though he wasn't her dad.

"I'm really scared Mike", she said and sniffled.

"Me too, but we can't think about ourselves in this moment, we should focus on Kurt."

"I know, and that's why I want to pray", she and sat down on her knees on the floor. "And I want you to join me."

"Really?"

"I know that you don't believe in God, but he need all the prayers he can get to hear us right now, even for non believers."

"Sure", I said and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Dear Lord", she began and closed her eyes, I did the same. "Please don't take Burt Hummel from us, he is too good of a man and we could really use him here on earth. And taking him away means that his son, Kurt Hummel, will be so sad that he might not recover. Burt Hummel's time will be some day, but please, not in a few years. Amen."

She opened her eyes and crawled into my arms. Some tears were rolling down on her cheeks. "I love you Mike", she said and looked up to me.

I was too shocked for a couple seconds before I could speak. "I love you too."


	4. Bad News

**Hi guys, I have bad news…**

**First of all; I'm so sorry that I've been so unactive this summer, but I've been out on vacation and to be totally honest, I haven't had the inspiration to write…**

**I love to write about Tike, they make me so happy. And I LOVED writing my last story (Dream a Little dream of me), but I've been thinking and I'm gonna take a paus from this story for a while. I'm starting school on Tuesday and it's my last year in elementary school, so I need to have all my focus on school right now.**

**I simply don't have the focus to write this fanfic anymore, I'll might start a new one, or I'll stay here, but right now I have no idea what to write.**

**Thank you SO much for all the lovely comments you've send me, nothing makes me happier than getting feedback like that. **

**Love you lots lots lots lots,**

**Kisses and hugs, Lisa xx**


End file.
